Video and graphics systems are typically used in television control electronics, such as set top boxes, integrated digital TVs, and home network computers. Video and graphics systems typically include a display engine that may perform display functions. Video and graphics systems may include a video decoder for decoding compressed video data such as MPEG video data. The compressed video data typically are decoded serially, making it difficult sometimes to decode the compressed video data within the allotted number of clock cycles.
This application includes references to both graphics and video, which reflects in certain ways the structure of the hardware itself. This split does not, however, imply the existence of any fundamental difference between graphics and video, and in fact much of the functionality is common to both. Graphics as used herein may include graphics, text and video.